Marriage
by cheriepinkie
Summary: A drabble series of Kyoya's married life. KyoyaxOC The chapters are not in order.
1. Tools

"We're just tools afterall."

Kyoya looked away from the pile of documents towards her. He regarded her silently.

Aki chuckled. "You know I'm right. Both of us are just tools for our family."

"It's been a year since our marriage. What's the use of complaining about it?" Kyoya returned to his work.

Aki shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch next to him; lying her head on the arm of the couch and putting her legs on Kyoya's lap.

He continued doing his work. He is already accustomed to her being close to him over the year.

"Our whole marriage is just for the sake of business as well. There's no freedom, being born in rich families."

Kyoya kept quiet, wondering why she's so odd today.

"Rich people are just snobbish, arrogant idiots."

"That's ironic, coming from you." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"I left the house at 16. My mother wouldn't even look at me." a bitter laugh errupted from her mouth. "When she finally needed me, it was to marry me off for her company. How wonderful." she continued.

"_Ah..I remembered..." thought Kyoya. _"It's his death anniversary, isn't it?" he asked her. He knew he got it right when he saw her froze.

A solemn silence echoed between them. Aki finally raised her voice, "Right. How could I forget? Ootori has the best information network around."

"He betrayed you and cheated on you with your supposingly best friend. Why do you still care?" Kyoya studied her expression.

"That's right. That cheating bastard. Had enough of me after three years and tossed me away like nothing. Just like my mother, until she needed me again."

Kyoya kept silent, as he watched the tears rolled down her cheeks. It was weird, seeing his own wife crying over another man.

Aki covered her face with her hands. "I...still can't...hate him...happy memories always weighed over bad ones...I hated him so much...but...I didn't want him to die..." she sobbed loudly.

Kyoya could only stare at her crying. He was at lost on what to do; she rarely cried, no matter what happens.

"That's enough. Don't do shameful things like this again." Kyoya's words sounded harsher than he intended, but he had no sort of abilites to comfort anyone.

Aki took a deep breath and exhaled. "Don't worry, this will never happen again." She stood up and walked towards the door.

Before she exited, she turned around and looked at Kyoya. "I'm just a tool for you as well." said Aki and she slammed the door.

Kyoya released the breath that he had been holding. He never knows how to deal with her.

* * *

I decided to write a drabble, after writing "It's Still a No". They are actually connected, so you can read that as well :


	2. Pregnant?

"She's staring at something again. Why doesn't she buy it if she likes it?" Kyoya thought as he stared at his wife looking longingly at something in the window display.

He got closer and realized what she's looking at. "Aki?" he called out.

Aki jumped and looked at Kyoya guiltily. "Um..it's..they are...um...cute..wait..no.." she mumbled.

"Why are you looking at baby clothes?" he asked. Somewhere deep inside him hoped, hoped for that.

"It's nothing. Let's go. We have to attend the grand party for Tamaki-senpai and Haru-chan's child's first birthday." she ran off.

–

The car ride was rather silent. Aki looked outside often, every time there's a child or baby outside, Kyoya noticed.

He reached out and held her hand to get her attention. It took Aki a while though. She reluctantly tore her gaze away from another toddler outside the window.

"What?" Aki was rather irritated.

"Are you pregnant?" Kyoya asked her directly.

He saw some sort of emotion emerged on her face and then disappeared.

"No."

He was somehow disappointed by this answer, he realized.

Aki looked away from him. From her reflection on the window, Kyoya could see her flushed face.

She turned back to him again and grabbed both of his hands. "Kyo...um...that..." she faltered.

"What is it?"

"Um...what do you...think..about children?"

"..."

Seeing his expression, Aki quickly answered, "It was just a question, there's no need to..."

Aki's eyes widened when Kyoya suddenly pulled her towards him and landed a kiss on her lips.

When they broke away, Kyoya said to the driver, "Can you send us back home?"

"Huh? Why?" Aki looked at him curiously.

Kyoya leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "You want a baby, right?"

Kyoya smiled when he saw how flushed she looked.


	3. Jealousy

Aki is at a party, drinking cocktails by herself, when a young man walked up to her.

"Hello, beautiful miss. Would you like to dance with me?"

Aki looked up. _Hm..he's quite good looking, she thought._

She took a quick glance at Kyoya who was busy talking and nodded "yes" to the young man.

–

Kyoya was actually also stealing glances at Aki. He was surprised to find her gone from where she stood and his eyes searched for her.

_Oh, there she is. She's dancing with Hirohata. _

"Ootori-san?"

"Yes? Oh, yes. We were talking about the new branch..."

Kyoya's attention was floating towards his wife again.

_It's Yamashina this time. Damn, he's way too close and his hands are so low on her back. He's famous for being a womanizer._

"Oh, what a perfect couple. They are good at dancing too." the person Kyoya is speaking to commented.

He looked and saw that a crowd has gathered around Aki and Yamashina, clapping their hands enthusiastically.

He felt a slight twinge, which he couldn't tell what it is.

The crowd cheered loudly when the dancing ended. The crowd dispersed, slowly forming into pairs to dance to the slower song.

From where he was standing, Kyoya saw Yamashina giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

The twinge he felt earlier was stronger this time. But, all he could think now was to murder something or someone, or preferably Yamashina.

–

"Kyo, you are rather quiet today."

Kyoya climbed into their bed, already in pajamas, getting ready to sleep.

Hearing no response from him, she continued,"Anyway, today was fun. I should attend these parties more. It's good for you as well if I show my face now and then." Aki brushed her hair.

"Well, I think there's no need for you to come. You don't have to attend any of these parties anymore."

Aki looked at Kyoya and finally said "You are pissed about something. I can tell from your expression. What is it? Did one of the 'clients' there annoy you or something?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm going to sleep." Kyoya lied down.

"Hmm..oh! Did you see me dance just now? It was fun. Kenji-san was really good at dancing, which surprised me. Everyone was even cheering for us."

Kyoya suddenly sat up, startling Aki. "Kenji? When were you and Yamashina on close speaking terms?"

"Just now, he is surprisingly easy to talked to. He wasn't snobbish or arrogant." Aki resumed her hair brushing.

"Just to remind you, Ootori Aki, you should be more aware of your conducts next time. Don't just fool around with some random man as you pleased." Kyoya said, voice full of authority.

Aki glared at him. "What's that tone for? I wasn't doing this for my own pleasure but for you, you idiot! I was trying to improve our relations for business."

"There's no need for you to do that." With that, he lied back down on the bed.

Moments later, he felt a dainty and cold hand touched his forehead.

Kyoya sighed gently. "What is it?"

"Just trying to see if you're sick. I can't believe you said there's no need for me to do that. You were fine with it before. Must be sick."

Kyoya pushed away her hand irritably. "I'm fine."

"Okay then. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm meeting Kenji-san tomorrow. I talked to him about this restaurant idea and he's interested to talk to me about it."

Something in Kyoya snapped. When he turned towards Aki, his eyes were cold. "Did you forget about what I said just now? Watch your conduct."

Being married for over a year, she wasn't fazed by his demon stare at all. Instead she said, "What do you mean? This is an official business meeting. Just like what you do all the time."

"Don't. My company has enough funds for your proposal, there's no need for his sponsorship."

"Huh? Are you seriously okay, Kyo? I'm getting really worried." she felt his forehead with her had again.

Kyoya pushed her hand away and gave a hard stare to her.

"Don't worry, your wife is capable enough to persuade someone to invest in her idea. I'll hit you if you if you say I'm not good enough." Aki frowned.

Kyoya grunted frustratedly. "That's not what I mean! I just don't want you to meet him. Not him, not Hirohata. I can easily just give you what you want, there's no need for other people." He's getting really angry by the second.

Aki studied him for a while, before saying something which caught him completely offguard. "Are you perhaps jealous?"

Kyoya became still. Those words echoed in his head, again and again.

Aki giggled suddenly. She patted his head. "You can be so cute sometimes, Kyo."

Kyoya snapped back to his normal self and pushed her away. "I don't know what you are talking about. That's just ridiculous." He pretended to sleep.

"Haha, sorry, Kyo. You're right. It's absurd of me to suggest such a thing. It will be so cute if you are though. Anyway, I'm still meeting Kenji-san regardless, we made an appointment. " Aki said before she climbed into the bed.

"_There was it again, that uncomfortable feeling in my chest. What's that?" thought Kyoya. _

He remembered what Aki said before.

"_Jealous? That's just rubbish. I'm just unwell. I'll get myself checked in the hospital tomorrow." he said to himself inwardly before falling asleep._

**lovefairytale007 **

Thanks for your review :D

And also thanks to the people who read C:


	4. Cookie Thursday

Bright Thursday morning in summer.

Kyoya drank his coffee, reading the newspaper. It was a peaceful day...not.

He could hear footsteps. They are at it again, running around.

Hearing it about the 20th time, Kyoya can't take it anymore.

"Kei, Rei! Stop running around!"

The two young boys ran towards their father and stood in front of him.

"But, papa, we are really bored!" the smaller one whined.

"Yeah, papa!"

Kyoya sighed. "What do you want to do then?"

The boys' eyes brightened and they shouted excitedly, "Cookies! Let's bake cookies! Mama always bake cookies on Thurday! It's Cookie Thursday!"

Kyoya doesn't know how to bake cookies but he didn't want to disappoint his sons.

"Alright then..."

–

"Umm..." Kyoya looked at the mess on the table. "Do you boys know what you're doing?"

"Of course!" Rei stirred the lumpy paste in the red plastic bowl.

"We make this with mama every Thursday!" Kei poured a lot of chocolate chips into the bowl.

"Here papa! Taste a bit!" Rei shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

Kyoya coughed and swallowed it.

"How is it? How is it?" they both asked excitedly.

Kyoya looked at their cute faces. _They look so much like me, yet like their mother in every way..._

Kyoya smiled, not the Host Club smile, but a sincere and loving smile, reserved only for his loved ones.

"It's delicious."

His heart lifted when the giggles of his little ones filled the kitchen.

–

* ting *

"Kei, Rei! The cookies are done."

A loud, distant "Yay" echoed from the living room, followed by quick footsteps.

"Smells nice!"

"Yeah! Quick, papa! Quick!"

"Yes yes. Calm down." Kyoya took out the tray of cookies.

Rei reached out straight away, wanting one of the cookies.

"NO! It's still hot, Rei!" Kyoya moved the tray away from his son's greedy hands.

"That's right, Rei. We have to wait. Mama always said we have to be patient for good things." Kei said to his little brother, full of pride.

Kyoya chuckled. "Let's do something else while we wait for the cookies to cool down, okay?"

Kei nodded wisely, Rei on the other hand looked rather disappointed but nodded.

"What do you want to do?"

"Um..mama reads us books.." Kei suggested.

Kyoya noticed Rei is being quiet, so he tried asking, "How about you, Rei?" He patted his younger son's head.

Rei played around with his hands and said in a small voice, "I want to watch _Monsters, Inc._"

Kyoya lifted his son up and asked Kei, "Is that okay with you?"

Kei happily nodded and held his father's hand.

They watched film after film, having fun with it and then ate cookies while watching more films.

–

"I'm home! Kei? Rei? Kyo?"

Aki paused when she walked into the living room. The sight in front of her warmed her heart and she giggled.

"How cute. My boys having their father and son bonding time."

Kyoya was sprawled on the floor, with Kei and Rei on each sides of him. Three of them sleeping peacefull, in front of the tv.

Aki covered them with a big blanket and gave them each a kiss. It was rather heartwarming.

But, not for long, when Aki saw the huge mess in the kitchen.

"Just this time, just this one time, I will let this go. Those boys!" she muttered as she was washing the dishes.

* * *

**lovefairytale007 –** Thanks for your review again! :)

**slashingfruit101 –** Thank you for your idea! I might include them in future chapters!

And thanks to everyone for reading C:


	5. Strawberry First Kiss

"Sign here. You missed out one detail there."

"Alright. Stamp here too, right?"

Kyoya nodded. With that, they handed in their marriage form in the office.

"It's that easy to be married, huh?"

Kyoya didn't reply her. He was rather annoyed they had to come all the way to the office by themselves to hand in the form, when he could easily ask someone to do it.

"It feels so real, now that we handed in the form."

"Is that why you pulled me out of an important meeting? To feel that our marriage is solidifying?"

"Maybe. I want this fact to sink in quickly." Aki blew out and wisps of white coloured breath could be seen.

"Our wedding will be held in January next year." Kyoya was already on his phone, texting.

"It's so cold today!" Aki shivered when the wind blew mercilessly. Her attention was immediately diverted when she saw something. "Oh! There's a cute box there!" Aki ran, leaving Kyoya behind.

Kyoya sighed, she was rather hard to keep up with. He wondered how he could live with her in the future.

When he got closer, he realized that the box was actually a donation box. Aki was now chatting animatedly with the lady-in-charge.

"I want to donate 50000 yen (about US$500+), please."

"Oh my, how generous, young miss! Here, fill in your details on this sheet please."

Kyoya watched her fill in her details, just in case she missed out something, like with their marriage form. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her writing down "Ootori Aki" on the form.

"There! Thanks! Merry Christmas!" Aki smiled brightly.

"Oh no! Thank you very much, miss! Merry Christmas to you and your husband."

That last statement made him feel weird inside. The whole marriage thing is starting to sink in for Kyoya as well.

–

Without being too aware of it, Aki laced her hand with Kyoya's. He was feeling rather awkward about it while Aki seemed unfazed by it.

"Did you hear what she said? She called you my husband. Maybe we do look like we are married." Aki giggled.

When she heard no response from Kyoya, she quickened her pace and stopped in front of him, their hands still clasped together.

"Should I call you darling from now on?" -Kyoya glared at her- "Kyo? I will call you Kyo." Aki started walking again, tugging Kyoya along.

After walking for a while, Aki paused again.

"What is it this time?" Kyoya was getting tired. All he wanted to do is just go back home and sleep.

Aki pointed up. There was a mistletoe above them. Mistletoes were actually everywhere on this street.

"Should we kiss, Kyo? To commemorate our union?" She smiled.

_She really is going to call me Kyo, huh? _"That is rather unneca-" His words were cut short by a kiss.

Aki had to stand slightly on tip toes to kiss Kyoya since he was about 20cm taller than her.

Kyoya face was of a super shocked face. He closed his eyes to calm himself, but instead he felt different sensations. First of all was her strawberry lipbalm flavoured lips, and then her lips which were cold but very very soft.

Aki broke apart slightly and breathed out, tickling Kyoya's face. She reached out her hand and wiped his lips.

"I got some lipbalm on you." she giggled. "Well, let's go!" she walked first, leaving him behind.

Leaving a confused Kyoya behind whose heart is thumping rather loudly at the moment.

* * *

**lovefairytale007** – _Monster, Inc. _was one of my favourite animated films! :D I'm glad you like it!

**piggythelaw** - Thank you! I will!

And thanks to the people who read it C:


	6. Quiz

"Today's weather report, it will be sunny..." the tv murmured softly.

The two of them were on the couch; Kyoya was watching half-heartedly and next to him, his wife, reading something with great concentration.

"Oh! This one is interesting! _How well do you know him?_ It's a quiz!"

"It's just a pointless quiz which probably gives you inaccurate results."

"So what? I want to try it out!"

Before Kyoya could further protest, Aki read out the first question, "_When is his birthday?_"

"22 November. That's easy."

"And next, _his height? _180 cm. What's with all these lame questions?"

"_Favourite food? _Umm...spicy and salty but not sweet." Aki wrote down the answer while Kyoya sighed.

"_Bad habit? _That's gotta be your bad temper in the morning when you wake up."

Kyoya shot a glare in her direction.

"_Which feature of you does he like the most?_" Aki turned around and looked at him. "Which feature of me do you like the most? It's not my boobs, is it? It's not very huge.." Aki stared down at her own chest.

"Idiot." Kyoya shook his head. "What do you think?" he asked.

Aki thought for a while. "My lips?" she asked him. She wrote it down straightaway when she saw the corners of his mouth lifted up slightly.

"_What is the name of his best friend? _Crazy old Tamaki-senpai."

"_What stresses is he facing right now?_" Aki paused and looked at Kyoya.

"Hm?" His eyes were still glued to the tv.

Aki reached out and held his hand. "Successing the family business.."

Kyoya gripped her hand back, he knew very well that she was concerned about him.

Aki continued, "_What is his favourite colour? _Black."

"_His zodiac? _Scorpio."

"_Favourite animal?_ Cat. Noel, to be exact."

"_Favourite subject? _Um...must be Physics, right? I'm worst at that." Aki whined.

Kyoya released a small laugh. Aki smacked him lightly and continued, "_Which feature of his __does he think is the best? _That..."

Aki took a good look at Kyoya. "Look this way!" Aki reached out and cupped his face.

"His eyes." Aki wrote down.

"That's your opinion."

Aki ignored him. "Moving on, _what is the length of his penis?_"

"..." Aki gaped at the magazine.

"..." Kyoya looked rather stunned. "That's just..."

"Um..." Aki blushed. "Well, I didn't measure it but it must be * beep * and * beep *, because it hurts so much the fir-"

Kyoya pulled her in for a kiss, preventing her from saying anymore embarrassing things about him.

"Kyo..." Aki broke apart from him. "Mhhff..." He closed the distance between them again.

By the time they finished making out, both were rather breathless.

Aki went back to her quiz and wrote down "His kissing skills." under "_His best skill?_".

She looked at the last question and giggled.

"What's funny?" Kyoya asked.

Aki moved closer and sat in front of him on his lap.

Kyoya watched her, anticipating her next move.

Aki moved close and just when she was about to reach his lips, she missed it and attacked his neck instead, earning a loud moan from Kyoya.

"Th...That...Aki..."

"_Where is his sensitive spot?"_, the only question without an answer. But, there's no need for that right now.

* * *

**piggythelaw** – haha! Thank you! :)

**lovefairytail007** – you're like my regular customer. Thank you so much! :)

**kikifan21** – First of all, thank you so much for writing such a long review :D I have no problems with that! In fact, I would like to read yours, if that's okay. Hehe!

And as usual, thank you for the rest who reads it C:


	7. Closure

The cold wind blew and Aki shivered. It's autumn already and winter is approaching fast.

Aki stopped and bowed. "Hello, sensei."

Aki placed the roses on his grave. She crouched down in front of it, staring at it.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sensei...I...I finally moved on..I think it's safe enough to say that."

A short silence.

"It took me five years to gather up the courage to come here. I'm pretty sure you're laughing at me right now, for taking so long. But, you should know it wasn't easy. Bastard."

Aki felt something damp on her cheeks. "Damn! I told myself I wouldn't cry."

But, she couldn't help it after all. As soon as she saw his grave, it hit her harder than she thought it would. All emotions rose up. "Why...why...sensei? Why her? And why did you have to disappear like that? You should at least let me hate you first, you're so cruel!" Aki sobbed loudly, head burried in her arms.

Aki lifted her head up and reached out to touch it. Her fingers grazed the cold surface and reality came crashing down even harder. She cried again, cried all the tears that she had held in all these years.

"Haha...I'm super sure you're really laughing now...haha.." Aki laughed between her tears.

"But, I didn't come here to cry for you, sensei."

"I'm married now and I have a cute son named Kei. My husband can be cold sometimes but I know he cares for me. And he will never cheat on me."

Aki wiped her tears away and calmed herself a bit.

"Ne, sensei, I could never hate you, you know? All these years. I tried so hard and yet the happy memories we had always block away the bad ones."

"The day when you confessed to me in the art room...our first kiss in your office...the day you asked me to live with you...the meals you cooked for me...the times when we cuddled on the couch watching your stupid shows..."

"And the times when you told me you loved me...I hope it's sincere...But, even if it's not, I know my love for you is real. My painful first love."

Aki took out one rose from the bunch in front of her. She inhaled it's scent.

"Rose, your favourite flower, sensei." She pointed the rose at the grave.

Aki stood up and bowed. "Sensei, instead of crying because of you, I want to think about you and smile instead, for the memories you gave me. I promise I will no longer cry. I swear on this rose."

She whispered some words into it and kissed it before placing it back.

"I have always wanted to say this as well. Thank you. Thank you for loving me, thank you for giving me pain. You were the first man to love me for who I am and not what I have."

Aki let her eyes linger over the grave before turning her head and walked away.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Kyo. Kei? What about Kei? Is he okay?!"

"Oh, he misses me? How cute! Tell him mommy will be home soon! See you both soon!"

Aki ended the call, a smile on her face.

She turned around for one last look.

"_Sayonara, Kyou-chan." she whispered._

Printed on the grave, _Takara Kyouhei_.

* * *

**lovefairytail007** – Thanks for the compliment! I will try my best to write better ones! * bows *

**piggythelaw** – Thank you! You are too kind!

**kikifan21** - Thank you! I will read yours soon! :D

And thank you to the rest! C:


	8. November 22

Aki laughed out loudly.

"Well, it came just right on time, I guess? There's no need to buy him a present anymore with this."

Aki stared at it. "Still, I should check first. Just in case it's false."

–

Kyoya yawned loudly. He had been working since 4 AM in the morning and it's 8 PM now.

"At least I'm home now." He unlocked the door.

The lights weren't turned on. "Aki? Are you home?" His voice echoed in the empty house.

"Aki?" Kyoya shouted louder. "She asked me to come home, didn't she? Where is-"

Bright lights appeared from a corner and it came closer.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday, dear Kyoya~_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Aki was holding a cake decorated with candles on top.

"You look rather stunned. Did you forget it's your birthday?" Aki giggled. "Anyway, blow the candles before they melt!"

Kyoya blew the candles out and took the cake from her.

"You don't really have to do this. You are quite unwell these days. Do you feel better now?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. And what do you mean I don't have to do this? It's your birthday! My husband's birthday!" Aki frowned.

Kyoya knew that look very well, there was no point in arguing.

"Alright."

–

They ate in silence, which was rather unusual, because they would normally talk; small talks about their day, Kyoya's company, their cat Noel... But, today it was just silence.

"Kyo, do you not like this surprise I gave you?"

Kyoya stared at her face, it looked a little upset. _What in the world am I doing? Making her upset like this. I should just forget about work first, thought Kyoya._

"Of course not. I'm really happy. I'm glad it's just the two of us this year. I hated last year's birthday banquet."

"That's not my idea! That's Tamaki-senpai's!"

"I know. He can be too much sometimes."

Aki laughed and Kyoya relaxed. Seeing her smile puts him at ease.

With that, they were back to normal again, chatting a bit while eating, exchanging stories about their day.

–

"So, what's my present this year?"

Aki smiled. "It's going to be unique this year."

"It's not tickets to Paris or wherever again, is it?"

"Nope."

"Hawaii?"

"It's not a ticket."

"A villa?"

"Nope." Aki cleared away the plates.

She dropped the plates in the sink and sat back down at the table.

Aki had a rather amused look on her face.

"So, what is it this year?" Kyoya reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It's going to arrive six months late. Your present."

"You should call the delivery company and complain. What kind of delivery would take so long to arrive? Which company is it?"

"Hmm... I don't know, here's the receipt." Aki pushed a brown envelope towards Kyoya.

He opened it and took it out.

Kyoya looked really confused, just like what Aki wanted.

And then, he realized it. "Ah...this..."

Aki smiled at him. "I said six months, didn't I?"

Kyoya pulled Aki into his lap and hugged her very tightly.

"Thank you...thank you so much..." he murmured into her neck.

"Are you happy?" Aki played with his hair.

Kyoya leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Very."

Aki laughed and said, "I think it's that day isn't it? About three months ago? On Tamaki-senpai and Haru-chan's child's birthday. You were being rather naughty."

"You wanted a child desperately."

"Didn't you want it as well?"

"I do."

Short silence.

"Do you think I would be a good mother?" Aki was trembling slightly. "I..I'm scared I might turned out to be like my mother...she.."

Kyoya hugged her tightly and said, "No, you won't. You are you and she is her. You will be a splendid mother."

"You think so?"

They stared at each other.

"Yes." Kyoya said, clearly and loudly, reassuring her.

They kissed again, a little more passionate this time.

"Happy birthday, Kyo."

* * *

**lovefairytail007** – Yes, I think so too. I think people who experienced it needs closure to move on.

**piggythelaw** – Thank you!

**kikifan21** – Thank you for the suggestions! Will put it to good use in the future! :D

**Kayla-Sam7621** – Thank you! :)

And to the rest who read it, thank you! C:


	9. Fight

"Again?"

"Huh?" Aki paused at her attempt to fix her hair and looked at Kyoya. "What do you mean again?"

"You just met him yesterday."

"That was the day before, Kyo."

"That's not the point, why are you meeting up with him so many times?"

"Well, the plans for the restaurant is starting to work out so we are busier than ever." Aki tied her hair up.

Kyoya kept silent.

"He's a womanizer, watch out. Don't be fooled."

Aki sighed. "I don't think he would make his moves on a married woman and besides, he's actually not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He is just overly friendly with everyone."

"Anyway, I'm going now, Kyo. See you later."

The door closed with a click.

Kyoya honestly dislikes Yamashina more than ever right now.

–

_Few days later,_

Aki was finally home. But, only for 20 mins because she has to go back to the restaurant to monitor the renovation.

"Alright, everything's okay. I'm going to go now, Kyo. Good bye!" Aki opened the door slightly before it was slammed shut by someone from behind.

"Are you going there again?"

"Yeah, can you move your hand, Kyo? I'm in a hurry right now."

"Just go tomorrow, it's late. Missing a bit is fine, isn't it?"

"Of course it is not okay! I have to make sure everything goes right. Now, move your ha-" Aki stopped when she saw his cold, unforgiving eyes.

"I said stay, so stay." he commanded.

Aki gulped. "No, it's my work and you have no rights to order me around."

Kyoya seemed ten times, no, a hundred times scarier when he's like that. Aki finally understood what others meant.

"What's your name?" Kyoya asked.

"Aki. Ootori Aki." Aki answered wondering where this is heading.

Kyoya lifted her chin. "That's right, Ootori Aki. Ootori, my name, which means you're mine. That gives me the right, don't you think?"

"That's not-" Aki's phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out to answer.

"Hello? Kenji? Ah, yes! I will be right there soon. Okay, see-"

"Hello? Yamashina? It's Ootori here. She won't be there today." Kyoya ended the call.

"OOTORI KYOYA! You are going too far this time! That restaurant is my responsibility!"

Kyoya slammed his fists on the door, locking Aki in his arms, preventing her from running away.

"Do you think I care? You rarely come home these days. You said it's work but God knows what you do with Yamashina during all those times together. People would start to talk, you know?"

* SLAP *

"Watch your mouth! There's nothing going on between us so don't go off and say stupid things like that."

Kyoya glared at Aki, making her scared but she wasn't going to back down.

He leaned in closer. "I can easily crush this idea of yours, you understand?" he whispered threateningly to her ear.

"YOU!" Aki grabbed his collar, intending to administer another slap across his face but stopped.

"Ugh.." she slid down to the floor. "Let's just stop, okay? I don't want to fight over this, please. I will just stay at home today if it satisfies you."

Aki looked up at Kyoya who's still frozen in his pose. She stood up and touched his face tenderly.

"I'm sorry. That must have hurt." she touched the part where she slapped him. "But, I wished you wouldn't say things like that, how could you not trust me?"

Kyoya peeled her hand off his face, he still wasn't done with her.

"Kyo, seriously, stop this right now! I thought you of all people would be happy that I'm starting my own business."

Kyoya clenched his fists. "You still don't get it, do you? Should I lock you up and tie you up for you to understand?"

"What? How can-" Aki studied his face, something is clearly wrong with him today.

"What is it, Kyo? What are you so insecure about? I'm not cheating on you and neither am I running away."

" THEN JUST COME HOME ALREADY!" Kyoya suddenly shouted, giving her the shock of her life.

And everything became crystal clear for Aki.

"Kyo? Kyo, what do you want me to do? Tell me honestly, please? Because I wouldn't know what you want."

A small pause.

"Come home and stay home."

"Okay"

"Cook me meals."

"Alright."

"Don't side Yamashina."

"Err..okay."

"Don't even meet up with him."

"...I can't do that..."

"Then, should I really lock you up?"

Aki jumped forward and hugged Kyoya tightly. "I love you, you big idiot. Don't get so insecure about Yamashina. I'm still here. I'm still your wife." Aki felt him relax a little.

"Say it again."

"I'm still your wife?"

"No...not that..."

"Ah, that. I love you, Kyo."

And they hugged just like that, in front of the door. Nothing else matters to both of them besides the presence of each other.

* * *

**lovefairytail007 **- Thank you! :D

And to those people who read it C:


	10. Goodbye

_Kyouhei, since the first day we met, in front of school, you've made a great impact on my life._

_When you told me you loved me, I was reluctant at first, because no one has ever loved me that way. It made me doubtful and scared. But, even so, you still loved me and showed me that it's okay to love._

_Before I knew it, I had fallen deeply in love with you and my world has somehow become a colourful dream. I don't know since when there's only you in my eyes. There's always this light feeling in my heart when I'm with you, which I'm sure it's love._

_You were always there for me, loved me no matter how stupid I am or what ugly faces I make. I never feared waiting for you, I know you will show up no matter what. Your smiles were the brightest things I have seen in my life._

_When you told me to move in with you, I didn't hesistate at all because I know you will make me happy. I only hoped I could make you happy too. I didn't even mind when my mother slapped me across my face._

_Three years. We lived together three years... The day I saw you with Yuri...was the end of my beautiful dream. You shattered it, shattered my dream, my hopes, everything... Just when I thought I could finally love and trust, you destroyed it. My heart was beyond broken..._

_Even so, I couldn't forget you. You and our memories together. Every time I closed my eyes, the memories played out like a film. While you were happy with Yuri, I died a little every day inside. _

_Even so, I couldn't hate you. Not at all. I tried so hard. _

_I was starting to move on a little... and then, you disappeared. They told me you left, you died. A car accident... It's not true, right, Kyouhei? I wished so much it wasn't true. I was in denial, I refused to believe you weren't there anymore. I locked myself up in our room for a long time, I didn't know how long... every day passed by like nothing... I lost track time..._

_And then, I saw you, Kyouhei. I saw you outside the window, I reached out towards you and you were smiling. I almost reached you and I was pulled back. My mother hit me really hard and destroyed everything in the room, our room. I think I really woke up that day. I realized that our dream is really over._

_Since then, I pushed everything behind me and put up a false front. It's been two years since then and I'm attending an omiai today... Maybe this will help me move on..._

–

Aki stared at letter in her hands. She accidentally found it in one of her old boxes. This letter was probably the only thing left behind, the only evidence about Kyouhei.

Aki traced her own writing, she was concentrated that she didn't notice the little boy behind her.

"Mama? What are you looking at?"

Aki jumped. "Ah, Rei. Did you wake up from your nap? Where's papa?"

Rei rubbed his eyes. "Umm...Kei is playing games with papa."

Aki hugged her son tightly and kissed him on the head.

"Are you okay, mama?"

"Yes, my baby." she piched his cheeks lightly. "Why don't you go back inside?"

Rei nodded and ran back inside. "Come inside soon, mama!"

"Alright." Aki smiled.

Aki stared at the letter once more. She had already visited his grave and made her decision. This should be easy.

She took out a lighter and lit it. She trembled slightly as she moved the lighter closer to the letter.

She took a deep breath and breathed out.

"Kyoya, Kei, Rei and Kira are my everything."

And she burnt it. She sat there and watched as her only trace of her first love disappeared into nothing but black ashes.

She swept the remains up and threw them away.

–

"Kyo!" she backhugged him tightly. Kyoya almost spilled his coffee.

"What is it?" Kyoya released her grip and turned around.

Aki hugged him tightly again. "I love you."

Kyoya just kept quiet and hugged her back. He could never comprehend her and after all these years together, he just gives in to whatever she's doing.

"Hey! I want a hug too!" Kei shouted.

"ME too! Me too, papa, mama!" Rei jumped around.

Kira held Aki's skirt and tugged it lightly.

Aki laughed out loudly. "Come here my little Ootoris!"

They had a long family hug, probably one of the longest.

* * *

**lovefairytail007**, **Kayla-Sam7621**, **piggythelaw**, **wolfgirl336699**

**- **THANK YOU, GUYS! :D

And to the rest of you who read it, thank you C:


	11. Omiai

"Kyoya, can you tell me the reason why you rejected more than 20 potential marriage partners? They were all decent girls."

Kyoya bowed to his father. "I don't find any of them good enough for the Ootori family."

Yoshio sighed impatiently. "This would not do. I have set up another meeting for you. You must attend this one and possibly marry this one. This is the last one. Do not disappoint me, Kyoya."

Kyoya bowed again. "Yes, father."

–

"What's the use? I don't think I will ever get married anyway. All of them knows about me." Aki was being fussed around by her maids.

"Be quiet, Aki. This is all your own fault. You were rejected so many times, you should be ashamed." He mother stared sternly at her.

"So, who's the next victim?" Aki blowed on her freshly painted nails.

"Ootori. Ootori's third son."

"Reject?"

"AKI!"

"Yeah yeah. I'm a reject as well anyway." Aki frowned when one of the maids combed her hair too hard.

_If this one doesn't work out, I'm going to run away again, thought Aki._

–

Aki yawned loudly. She straightened herself up when her mother gave her a death glare.

Suddenly, the door slid open and two men came in.

"Hello, Yumi. It's been a long time." Yoshio shook Aki's mother's hand.

Kyoya and Aki made eye contact.

"_Not the prettiest...what's with that strong look in her eyes?" thought Kyoya._

"_Tch...what's with that analyzing look? So what if you're handsome?" thought Aki._

"Hello, Kyoya-san?" Aki smiled and shook his hand.

Kyoya gave her an artificial smile back and took her hand.

The four of them talked for a while and the parents left them alone.

Aki wasted no time at all. "So, Ootori, huh? I'm pretty sure you've heard my stories?"

Kyoya sipped his tea, his eyes not leaving hers.

Hearing no response, she continued, "Look here, Ootori. I've been rejected many times and I'm sick of it. I hate it even more when they just give you this fake, friendly smile when they were obviously gonna reject you. So, tell me straight away, is it a yes or no?"

Kyoya studied her carefully. He had never met a girl like her, she's very different; there's a very strong look in her eyes, it wasn't like any of the other girls her met, whose eyes were soft and gentle. There's something else as well...like something's haunting her...

"Hello? Ootori?" Aki waved her hand impatiently.

"It all depends, Hyuuga." Kyoya called her in the same way she called him.

"Depends? Ah...that?" Aki's eyes glinted. _"Money, huh? Business, this man is a business man."_

"I have a company under my name. You can have it." Aki said, staring straight into his eyes. _"I don't need things like this...I just want to get away..."_

"Hmm... that's quite a bold suggestion. Will you keep your word?"

"Of course. If you will do the same."

"Then, it's a deal." Kyoya extended his hand.

Aki took it and smiled.

They raised their cups of tea. "To our marriage." Aki said. "To business and marriage." Kyoya repeated.

And, they drank their tea.

_"This might just work, she's interesting." thought Kyoya._

_"He's not like the idiots I met before, that's fine." thought Aki._

* * *

**lovefairytail007**, **wolfgirl336699**, **kikifan21**

Thank you guys so much! You're my inspiration to write :D

And to the others, thank you for reading! C:


	12. Feelings

Kyoya pushed Aki's hand off him.

"Don't touch me."

"Kyo, please..I-"

"You said you hated cheating the most and yet, that's what you're doing right now. He still holds a place in your heart, that Takara Kyouhei!"

Aki became silent. She couldn't argue anymore because that was true.

"He's dead, Kyo..."

"So, what? You still love him a lot, don't you? It makes me sick, having you call me the same way you called him. Am I just a replacement for him? AM I?" Kyoya shouted.

"Wait! You're misunderstanding something! I never treated you as a replac-"

"The times when you called out 'Kyo' in your sleep, that was him, wasn't it? It was all him."

Aki clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Kyoya took a look at her and left, slamming the door loudly.

–

Kyoya was on his laptop, doing his work, but his mind wasn't on it.

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts.

The door opened and Aki walked in. "Kyo? Can we talk?"

Kyoya didn't answer her.

"I want to ask you something."

Kyoya looked at her. "What?"

"You never cared that I loved someone else before. You told me it doesn't bother you, that our marriage is just purely business...so, why are you so against it now?"

Aki paused. Kyoya didn't answer.

"I'm already your wife, isn't that enough? My physical being is already yours."

"Well, I don't only want your physical being, I want your heart too.." Kyoya's face looked so sad, it almost made Aki's heart stop.

Tears trickled down Aki's cheeks. "You idiot, that wasn't what you said before.." She ran and jumped into his embrace.

Aki hugged Kyoya tightly, refusing to let go. "I love you too, you idiot. I love you very much. But, Kyouhei would always be in my heart too. I will forget him, I promise I will. Please, wait for me, Kyo?"

"I...I'll think about it..."

"I'm not going to let go until you say yes."

"I still have work to do.."

"I don't really care. You're ruining the mood."

Aki hugged him even more tightly. Kyoya doesn't show it but he's secretly happy that Aki is being clingy. He was depressed to know that she still holds someone dearly in her heart but he decided to just trust her. He still wants this warmth that she gives him, he wasn't sure he could live without it anymore.

"Aki, if you don't let go now, something bad will happen."

"Like what?" Aki cuddled closer.

"Something which involves you taking off your clothes."

Aki stared at Kyoya, amused. She leaned in and kiss him.

"You have to take yours off too."

* * *

**RamenOnAStick**, **lovefairytail007**, **wolfgirl336699**, **kikifan21**

- Thank you for reviews, guys! :D

And thanks to the rest! C:


	13. Choco

"Now now, give me Choco."

The young boy looked doubtfully at her and back to the teddy bear that he was clutching.

"No!" he hugged his teddy tighter.

Aki sighed frustratedly. "Kei, please give mama Choco."

"Never!" Kei tried to run away but was held by Aki.

"You are going to school today, Kei. You don't need to bring Choco along with you."

"Choco is my friend, we don't leave friends behind." Kei frowned at Aki.

"...um...ah...Kei, you are going to meet new friends in school as well, so why don't you leave Choco at home? Choco needs his rest as well, my dear."

Kei patted Choco's head. "No. Choco wants to come with me."

"Kei, please-"

* Ka-chak *

Kyoya walked into the room, fixing his tie.

"Morning." Kyoya greeted them.

"Morning, papa." Kei tottered over to him, still holding on tightly to Choco.

Aki stood up and walked over to Kyoya.

"What's wrong? You looked stressed." Kyoya gave Kei a quick hug.

"Your son refuses to let go of his teddy bear." Aki fixed Kyoya's tie, frowning slightly.

When she finished, Kyoya bend over slightly and gave her a light kiss on the mouth, earning noises of protests from their three year old son. Kei covered his eyes as well as Choco's eyes.

Aki laughed at the sight of her adorable son.

–

"Eat your cereal, Kei." Aki touched his head briefly before getting the pot of coffee for Kyoya.

"Kyo, will you tell Kei not to bring his teddy bear to school?" Aki requested as she poured coffee into Kyoya's mug.

"Don't be so concerned over it, Aki."

"If you want to to stop being overly worried, go and tell Kei to leave Choco at home."

"Alright. Kei, will you please leave Choco at home?"

Kei hugged Choco to his chest protectively. "No.. I don't want to... Choco will get lonely at home..." Kei looked at Kyoya with pitiful eyes.

"Well... that's alright then."

Aki sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "You are rather weak against Kei, aren't you?"

"I can't help it when he looks so helpless. Anyway, he might grown out of it soon." Kyoya smiled gently at his son.

Aki shook her head. She had always thought that Kyoya would be the strict one and she would be the one who spoils her children. It was so very different from what she thought.

"I really wonder where he got all that stubborness from..." Aki tried to flatten a strand sticking out from Kei's hair.

Kyoya made a kind of snorting sound.

Aki stared at him. "What is it?"

"Isn't it obvious that he got that from you?"

Aki kept quiet for a while.

"Whatever."

–

"MAMA, I'm home!" Kei zoomed quickly towards Aki as soon as the door opened.

Aki hugged Kei tightly. She missed her son and it's only the first day he went to school. Kei giggled when she planted a lot of kisses on him.

"I don't get any?" Kyoya asked.

"No, not at all." Aki laughed.

Kyoya pulled them into his embrace. Kei giggled even louder.

"So, how's your first day, Kei?"

"I made friends!" Kei's eyes sparkled enthusiastically.

"That's good. How about Choco?"

"I didn't get to play with Choco today, mama. He was in my bag all the time. Maybe Choco can stay at home next time."

Kyoya smiled triumphantly at his wife.

Aki ignored Kyoya. "That's good, Kei. I made cookies. Do you want some?"

"Yay! Give me! Give me!"

Just another typical day in Ootori household, just noisier because of Kei.

* * *

**Lovefairytail007**, **Kayla-Sam7621**,** kikifan21**

Thank you for your reviews, guys! :D

I also want to thank the people who followed! Thank you!

To the others, thank you for reading! C:


	14. It's Still a No

Aki stared at Kyoya. She knew very well why he's here again. To convince her to abort their baby, their third child.

"If it's about abortion again, please leave."

"It's not worth it, Aki! For the sake of your health, will you please abort it?"

She couldn't believe that he's saying that to her. It's their child after all, how can he say cruel things like these?

"I already gave you my answer. It will remain forever the same. No."

Kyoya rubbed his temples frustratedly, while Aki let out a small sigh.

"STOP BEING SO SELFISH! THINK OF KEI AND REI! What will happen to them if you die because of this?" he suddenly exploded, making her jump slightly.

He looks really angry.

Aki looked away from him. She didn't really want to argue with him again about this.

She felt his hand on hers and she turned towards him.

"The doctor said you are not strong enough right now to bear this child. Just abort it, please? We can...we can just try again next time."

Aki was sick and just recently discharged from the hospital. Her third pregnancy was undoubtedly a huge surprise to her, and to Kyoya.

Being stubborn headed as she is, she wants to keep this child inside her alive.

"No. I'm not going to abort it. I will...I will protect this child at all cost.." She wrapped her hands around her abdomen.

"Think of...me as well...what am I going to do if you die because of this..."

Aki thought about it and carelessly said, "As the head of Ootori, you should move on and remarry someone who will once again benefit the Ootori household."

She instantly regretted when she saw his pained expression.

"So, that's what you want, huh?! Should I just remarry right now?! Is that what YOU WANT? Will you finally be satisfied if I did that?" he shouted loudly.

Aki felt really guilty for saying that. Kyouya looks really hurt.

She reached out and pulled him closer to her. She waited for him to push her away. When he didn't do it, she hugged him.

Aki was surprised to find him trembling slightly. He was that upset.

"Do..you not love me? Do you not love us?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course I love you. You are all dear to me."

Aki felt him holding on to her tightly.

"I can't...live without you anymore. It scares me to think you wouldn't be there." his voice shook slightly.

"I'm sorry." And she really meant it.

He pulled away from her suddenly and Aki felt empty again without his warmth.

She hesitated and reached out slightly, wanting him to be near again. But, he didn't respond.

"Please, stay with me?"

Kyoya looked at her with such intensity that it made her changed her mind.

"Sorry, please forget what I just said." she looked down.

Aki turned her head when she felt Kyoya climbing into the sheets.

Aki was still staring at him as he loosen his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt.

"What is it?" he asked her softly.

Aki was so overwhelmed by what he did, she wrapped her arms around him and held him to her.

She inhaled his scent and savoured his touch on her skin. It's been way too long since they got to be together like this.

She felt him stroking her hair. "Aki?"

His phone suddenly rang and Aki let go of him straightaway.

Aki turned away as he answered his phone.

It's difficult for them to spend time together, ever since Kyoya took complete control of the companies. Aki had lost count of the countless times they never got to be together.

Aki gasped when she felt something snaked across her abdomen. She changed sides and stopped face-to-face with Kyoya.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her. She blushed madly, even though it's not their first time, it's definitely a first after such a long while.

"Aren't you going to work?"

"No, not today." He closed his eyes.

Aki took his glasses off and leaned closer until our foreheads touch.

"Kyo."

"Hm?"

"Darling?"

"Yes?" She could feel a smile from that answer.

Aki was really scared of saying it this time, scared of ruining the happy mood they had then. But, she had to do it.

She took his hand and gently put it on her tummy. It's not very big yet, but there's a bump you could feel.

Kyoya remained silent, so feeling a little braver she continued, "This is the child you gave me. It's our child in there. I don't want to abort it. I promise I won't die. Please, Kyoya, don't force me anymore."

She waited anxiously for his reply.

To her surprise, he rubbed his hand gently on her tummy and leaned closer to put his ear on it.

"Can the baby move yet?"

Aki almost cried at that moment, feeling touched and hormonal at the same time. "No, not yet. But, I'm sure he or she could hear us already."

"I'm sorry, my baby, for all the mean things I said to your mother. I love you both very much."

This time, she really did cry.

Kyoya rubbed her tears away and hugged her closer.

"Please, Aki. Please keep that promise."

Aki nodded against his chest.

Kyoya slept straightaway. Aki stroked his hair lovingly. She knew that he must be really tired, what with her and the company.

Grabbing this opportunity, Aki kissed him again.

"Thank you, Kyo." Aki whispered in his ear.

* * *

**lovefairytail007, kikifan21, PandaBearMunchkin**

**- Thank you for your reviews! :D**

P.S: This is something which I have already posted before as a one-shot. I decided to delete that one and upload it here instead so it won't be confusing to some readers.

Thanks to everyone else who read it :)


	15. When He's Sick

She should have known this was happening.

Two of her maids were sweeping what looked like remains of broken china.

Aki sighed.

"Remi, Chizu." Aki called out to them.

They turned around and their stressed face looked relieved upon seeing her.

"Aki-sama! Thank goodness!"

"Is it that bad?"

They nodded vigorously. "Young master is really sick, we are really worried but nobody can approach him.."

"_And these people think I can?" thought Aki._

"I will see what I can do.." Aki grumbled.

Remi and Chizu watched Aki with awe as she entered the devil's den confidently.

–

Aki wasn't kidding when she said she felt slightly frightened. Kyoya can be awfully vicious... even more when he's sick.

But, she was worried enough to check on him.

"Kyo.." she called out carefully.

The lump on the bed tossed around the bed.

Aki tiptoed cautiously over to him.

She pulled off the blanket.

"Hmmmm..."

Aki jumped.

"Kyo?"

He turned around. Aki retreated slightly.

"_That was so scary... his face is so scary!"_

Kyoya suddenly groaned and disappeared under the blanket.

Aki took a deep breath and pulled off the blanket again.

Kyoya shivered. "Cold..."

She placed her hand on his forehead.

"Goodness, Kyo! You are burning!"

"Go away..." he mumbled.

"No! First of all, we have to get you out of these clothes, it's wet and you might get sicker. Remi! Chizu!"

They popped into the room nervously.

"Remi, go get a basin of water and some cloth which I can wipe Kyoya with. Chizu, go get some pajamas he can changed into."

"Yes, Aki-sama!"

"Kyo, come on! Get up." she pulled him up slightly, which made him groaned loudly.

Kyoya collapsed instead on Aki, his warm body pressing on her.

"Seriously, Kyo, how did you get into such a condition?"

"Young master had been sleeping in the study since the day you went to Paris." Remi placed the basin of water on the side table.

"Huh? Why? That's weird. Did he had a lot of work?"

"I don't think so. Most of the time young master just sat in there aimlessly until he fell asleep on the couch. There were no blankets there and it was always cold at night. We had to wake him up all the time. It was so scary! We don't really know how Aki-sama can handle young master!" Chizu cried.

"Well, it's not really a big deal anymore when you have to sleep and wake up next to him every day." Aki carressed his hair gently.

Chizu and Remi smiled at the sight of them and they suddenly chuckled.

Aki stared curiously at them.

"Me and Remi thinks young master felt lonely when you weren't around so he went to the study to sleep." Chizu smiled wickedly at Aki.

Aki blushed. "Don't be silly!"

They laughed and went out of the room.

"Ahem.." Aki coughed loudly to get rid of her embarrasment.

"_Lonely? That's just silly."_

She looked at the lifeless lump lying on her.

"Um, Kyo, I'm going to undress you now, okay?"

All she got was some grunting and coughing, which probably meant okay. So she stripped his clothes off.

"Don't... cold... stop..."

"Sorry, Kyo. Just bear with me, okay?" Aki was blushing, upon seeing his naked body.

She wiped him with the wet cloth and dried him up with a towel. It was difficult to get him into the clothes.

She lied Kyoya back down to the bed and placed a wet towel on his forehead.

"That should do it. I think I should go make some porridge so he can eat his medicine later."

"Remi, can you look after Kyoya while I go cook something for him?"Aki shouted.

Remi entered the room. "Yes, Aki-sa..."

Kyoya held Aki's hand. "Don't... go..." he suddenly mumbled, and opened one eye.

"Er... Kyo... I have to make..."

"No... don't... stay with me..."

"Um.. Aki-sama... I think I can go cook something, you can stay here with young master.." Remi bowed and quickly left the couple alone.

"Wait! Remi!" Aki shouted and then sighed.

She stared at the hand holding hers and then at his face.

"You silly boy!" Aki pinched his mouth. "Didn't you say you will be fine alone? Here I am, back to see my husband so ill."

"Mmmmm... Aki... Aki..." Kyoya mumbled.

Despite everything she said before, she blushed. "Oh my.. Kyo is so cute when he's sick... if only he's so needy all the time, it would be nice.."

Aki placed a kiss on his warm cheek and giggled.

–.–.–.–.–

"Urghh..." Kyoya opened his eyes and got up.

"Huh?" he looked at the slightly wet towel in front of him.

"It fell off my forehead." He tried to touch his forehead when he realized someone was holding his hand.

"Aki?" He called out as she stirred.

"Young master! Shhh! Aki-sama had stayed up all night to care for you. You should let her sleep." Remi covered Aki with the blanket she brought in.

"All night?" Kyoya stared at Aki.

"Hmmm... Kyo? Remi... I'm awake.. it's okay... How's your fever, Kyo?"

"I'm fine. You should get some sleep. Didn't you just come back from Paris yesterday?"

Aki yawned loudly. "Ish okay... I'm fine... Anyway, I heard you were lonely without me?" she grinned wickedly at him.

"Wha..."

It must be the after effect of the fever or something, because Kyoya managed to blush bright red, which caused Aki to laughed at him.

"Shut up! I'm not blushing, it's just my fever!" he scowled at her.

"If you say so... but I really missed you though." she placed an unexpected kiss on his cheek, making him blush again.

"Goddamnit... I hate being sick.." Kyoya cursed softly as Aki hugged him.

Sorry,guys! For not updating for so long! Been so busy these few months! Will update more soon!


	16. His Secretaries

* knock knock *

"Enter."

"Ootori-sama, your new secretary is here. Come, Fukuzawa-san, greet the president."

A young woman bowed towards Kyoya. She looked up and was shocked to find the president a handsome young man.

"Please treat me well." Fukuzawa Saya bowed again.

"You may go now." Kyoya replied coolly.

After she left, the man who took her in turned around and spoke, "Ootori-sama, that's your 11th secretary. I wonder why all of them quit after a few months. Let's hope this one lasts."

Kyoya gave him a small smile.

–

_**-A period of time ago-**_

"This is Matsuo Akane. She will be your secretary, Ootori-sama."

Kyoya took a good look at her.

"_Why is she dressed like a bimbo?" Kyoya thought. "Low cut blouse and a skirt that is way too short... well, whatever, as long as she could do her work properly."_

And she was. She kept his schedule in line and was always quick on her feet. She was a great secretary.

That is, until that day.

It was really late and most of the company employees were gone, except Kyoya and Akane. There were some problems with the new resort that were just built.

There was a knock on the door and Akane walked in.

Before Kyoya could noticed it, Akane was on his desk, crossing her legs as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"Kyooooo-chaaann..." she purred.

His facial expression darken. "Dont. Ever. Call. Me. That."

Akane climbed on top of him and carrassed his face.

"Don't you want me too?" she asked seductively.

Before Kyoya could push her off him, the door opened and Aki walked in.

He could never forget the look on her face. That hurt look.

Kyoya pushed Akane off harshly.

"Aki! This is-"

That look on her face changed from hurt to something else, in a matter of seconds.

Aki locked the door behind her and walked towards them slowly.

Despite being nervous, Akane said, "T-That's too bad, huh? Your husband likes m-"

In a swift movement, Akane was grabbed by the throat and was pushed down on the desk with a really loud bang.

Kyoya's jaw dropped open.

"You got guts to touch a married man, huh? Especially my **man**." Her grip on her neck tightened.

Kyoya couldn't see Aki's face well but he thought it must be horribly frightening because Akane was shaking really badly.

"Pl-Please... I'm sorry... I will never do it again... please... please..." Akane begged.

Aki released her grip on her neck.

Akane ran for her life towards the door.

"Hey."

Akane paused at the door.

"Don't let me see you again. Next time, I will rip your throat out, understand?"

Tiny beads of sweat gathered on Kyoya's forehead.

"You.." Aki turned around.

Kyoya waited.

Aki grabbed his collar and literally bit him on his neck.

"Aki? What are you-" Kyoya didn't get to finish his sentence as she nibbled his ear.

Aki retreated and looked Kyoya in the eye. "Don't you think you will get let off so easily. I'm going to punish you thoroughly tonight.."

Before he could reply, she ripped his shirt open.

Let's just say he (his body) was abused that night.

–

"Ootori-sama?" A voice called out.

He looked up and saw his new secretary.

"Um.. I brought you tea." she blushed.

"Just leave it there."

"Yes, Ootori-sama."

As she put the cup down on his desk, she "clumsily" dropped it on his lap.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, Ootori-sama! Let me wipe it for you."

He watched her wiping the stain on his pants, more like touching, to be honest.

"My wife always comes at about this time."

"Huh?" she looked at Kyoya, confused.

The door of his office was slightly ajar, murderous aura seeped in from the door.

"_They call me a demon king..."_

Kyoya smiled.

"_She is my demon queen..."_

* * *

I am super sorry that I took so long to post up a new chapter! I am really grateful to my readers who still read my stories! Thank you, guys!


	17. Worries

He never thought he would actually feel this scared.

He was about to be a father, in a matter of months.

Kyoya came from a family who were all cold and calculating. He was used to it but, now that he was going to be a father, he was starting to doubt himself.

He loved Aki and without any doubts, he knew he was going to love this child that they were going to welcome in a few months.

But, can he be a good father? What if he ended up being like his father? What if his child hated him?

–

"Kyo?" a gentle voice called out.

Kyoya turned around and saw Aki getting up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Hm.. not exactly your fault. I felt a strong kick." Aki rubbed her swollen belly.

Kyoya reached out and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Oh!" Aki yelped.

Kyoya looked at her concernly.

"He kicked again." Aki glared. "Why are you still awake at this time, young man?" Aki scolded her belly.

Kyoya smiled and ran his hand over her belly.

Aki smiled as well and rested her hand on his.

"Wow.. he actually stopped kicking. He favours you, huh?" she pouted.

They huddled together for a while in silence.

Kyoya suddenly spoke. "Aki..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you think I would be a good father? I'm scared I might not be good enough.."

Aki held his face and said, "Ootori Kyoya, you will be the best father in the world."

Staring at her determined face, Kyoya laughed out loud. Somehow, just hearing that one sentence made his worries disappear.

"Remember? You told me I will be splendid mother on your birthday. Even though I am scared, I still hold on to your words and believe in myself."

"Yeah..." Kyoya hugged her.

"Do you love this child?"

"Yes.. yes, I never thought I would love another being so much besides you.."

Kyoya looked up and was stunned to find his wife in tears.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Kyoya panicked.

"No... no... your words just moved me.. Don't mind me... I'm pregnant... I get so overly emotional sometimes... Also, you so rarely speak like that..." Aki sniffled.

And again, Kyoya blushed slightly. "Of course I don't always talk like that... Anyway, I get to enjoy seeing you cry for a few more months, huh?"

"Shut up!" Aki blushed. "It's the hormones, okay? The hormones!"

* * *

This is quite a short one. I have to apologize. But, enjoy! :D Oh yeah, thank you so much for the lovely reviews as well, guys! They make me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. And keeps me going too! Thank you!


	18. Broken Thrice

Aki's hand shook as she placed her cup down.

Her mind was spinning after hearing what was said.

"Can.. can you repe- repeat?" she whispered.

Tears flowed down Yuri's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Aki. I'm sorry!" she covered her face with her small hands.

"Repeat what you said!" Aki shouted.

Yuri sniffed and answered, "Nothing happened that night. We didn't have sex."

Aki stared at her as she continued.

"I... I got pregnant... and the father of my child didn't want to take responsibility... so.. I...I..."

"So, you tricked Kyouhei into bed and made him believe he was the father?! You rotten-"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" she started crying again.

"You!" Aki was too angry to continue.

"He loved you. He still loved you very much. He told me he would take reponsibility but he said he would never love me.."

Without noticing, a tear escaped from Aki's right eye.

"I was guilty, sensei was so nice. That... that day, I told him everything and he left to see you straightaway. I didn't know he would get into a car-"

Aki poured her tea over Yuri's head.

"**I don't f*king ever want to see you again, you murderer. I'm never forgiving you." **

There were more people watching them at the cafe but Aki no longer care. She threw some cash on the table and left.

There was one place she wanted to go.

–

The door to apartment _265_ creaked loudly.

It was now an empty space and had been for a long time. Aki's mother destroyed everything, but Aki kept this place. She couldn't sell it, there were too many memories.

"What do I do now, Kyouhei?" Aki whispered.

–

"Oh sh*t! I'm late. Why did I wake up so late? I'm going to be late for the first day of school!" Aki ran and ran for all her might.

She ran so fast she didn't see a figure in front of her and crashed right into it.

"Arghh!" they both grunted at the same time.

Aki picked up the stuff and left without apologizing to him.

"Who was that rude girl?" he complained as he watch her figure getting smaller.

-.-.-

"Good morning, students. I am Takara Kyouhei. I am going to be your homeroom teacher for a few months. I teach art. I have an after school club if you wish to join." he winked.

The boys glared at him while the girls squealed. He was one hot teacher, no doubt.

Kyouhei enjoyed all this attention. He observed his class and noticed a girl who wasn't paying any attention to him, but looking outside the window interestedly.

"_That's annoying." _he frowned.

-.-.-

"Hehe! Kyaaa~ sensei! How old are you? What do like to eat? What's your favourite colour?" the girls gathered around him excitedly.

"Now now girls." he smiled. "That's personal information. Are you here for art or not?"

"Of course we are! But we want to know more about you first."

"_Gah, these girls are so annoying. Why did I agree to go along with uncle's decision?"_

He was at his limit. He enjoyed the attention, but now it was just plain annoying.

His eyes drifted over to the girl in the corner. She was seated near the window, concentrating on her canvas. The light from the window gently fell on her figure, making her almost magi-

"Sensei? Do you have a girlfriend?"

And that was it.

"If you are not serious about art, please just leave." he glared.

"But, sensei.."

Kyouhei walked away, leaving them pouting and sulking. They quietly left, muttering angrily.

"That's a surprise." Aki spoke for the first time in a while.

Kyouhei jumped slightly.

"I thought you liked the attention?" Aki painted as she talked.

"Um.. well.. I.." Kyouhei stuttered.

"You are principal's nephew, right? If I'm not wrong, you are just 20?"

"How did you know that?"

"Principal was rather loud today."

"Tch, that old man."

"I love your paintings."

Coffee spurted out of his mouth. "What?"

"I love your paintings. I went to your every exhibition. I want to paint like you someday." Aki smiled.

Kyouhei was stuck at the spot, blushing.

-.-.-

"I'm so sorry!" Aki bowed, still kneeling on the floor.

"Can you stop apologizing? It's not your fault, Aki."

"No. If I didn't fall, you wouldn't have to catch me and fracture your left wrist. How are you going to paint now?"

"It's alright. It's not like I'm doing any painting now. I didn't tell you this but the reason why I'm working in the school is because I couldn't paint anything for a really long time."

"Oh.." Aki was still feeling guilty.

A flash bulb went off in her head.

"Can I stay with you?"

"WHAT?!" Kyouhei shouted.

"So I can take care of you?" Aki said curiously.

Kyouhei coughed loudly. He just thought of something very unsuitable to be said out loud.

-.-.-

"I love you."

"Huh?" Aki staggered backwards.

"I said I love you!" Kyouhei blushed.

"Why so sudden?"

"It's not sudden. I- wait no.. You... Argh! I just love you, okay?"

Aki blushed.

"Be my girlfriend, Hyuuga Aki." Kyouhei stared seriously at her. "Unless.. you don't love me?"

"I do! I do.. but..."

Kyouhei pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"No buts, okay.."

-.-.-

* SLAP *

"How dare you?"

"Mother, no matter what, I'm going to stay with Kyouhei. So, whatever you say is useless."

"You..."

"Just forget you have me as your daughter."

Without looking back, she walked out of her house, and into the arms of the man who loves her.

-.-.-

"It's our third year anniversary!" Kyouhei shouted as he ran into the room, holding a tray of breakfast.

Aki got up sleepily. "Stop shouting so much, Kyou-chan."

"Don't be so unenthusiastic, dear. I cooked your favourite American breakfast." he placed the tray on the bed and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-.-.-

"Kyou...Yuri?"

The two figures on her bed were undoubtedly her boyfriend and...her bestfriend.

"Aki.. I can explain-"

Aki ran and ran and ran. Where else could she go now? There's no home to return to. The only person on earth whom she trusted has betrayed her.

-.-.-

"He's dead, Aki! HE'S DEAD!"

"No.. he's not... he's not..." Aki sobbed.

"Come here..." Mika hugged her.

"..." Aki grabbed her shirt and cried her heart out.

-.-.-

"Kyou? Is that you? Why are you there? Come here..."

Aki stared out the window. Kyouhei was there, smiling, inviting her.

"Oh, you want me to go over there.. Alright... I will go to you. Wait for me."

Aki climbed the window and was about to jump, when suddenly she was pulled backwards.

Aki turned around and was slapped so hard she fell on the floor.

"Looking at you this pathetic..." Aki's mother shook her head.

"Listen, Aki. He's dead. Takara Kyouhei is dead."

"NO! Don't say his name!"

"No, you listen, here! He's dead, but you are not. You still have a long way to go. You are still my daughter and I don't want to see you rot away here. Just do whatever I say..."

"No... no..."

–

"Aki? Aki! Wake up!"

Aki opened her eyes.

Kyoya stared worriedly at her.

Aki reached out and touched his face.

"You are real."

"Of course?" Kyoya answered confusedly.

"Kyo.." Aki grabbed him.

Kyoya hugged her tightly.

"It's okay... I will always be here for you, Aki."

"I love you, Kyo.. I love you..."

_I still have Kyoya... I still have him, so it's okay..._

* * *

This is so freaking long. But I wanted to explain Aki and Kyouhei's situation. Sorry, guys!


	19. Farewell

"It hurts...Kyo... mffm..."

Kyoya was holding on to her wrists tightly and was kissing her forcefully.

_Any guy... any guy but him..._

"Kyo, why are you doing this?" Aki struggled to free herself.

He leaned down and bit down on the skin between her neck and her shoulder, leaving a red mark.

"Ow.." Aki whimpered.

"I saw you."

Kyoya's eyes were cold, unforgiving.

"I saw you and Akito that night."

And Aki froze.

"I saw you going into the hotel. I saw him kissing you in that very hotel." Every word was dripping with acid.

"Nothing happened." Aki looked away.

His grip on her tightened.

_Of so many people, why him? Why my brother?_

He leaned down near her ear and whispered, "Is he good?"

Aki's eyes grew wide and glared at him.

"Don't spout nonsense!" she shouted.

"Yeah? Then, what's this?"

Kyoya tore her shirt, revealing another mark, a fading mark, on the other side of where he marked his.

Aki went pale but remained her composure.

"Nothing happened." she repeated.

"Nothing?! What's this then?" Kyoya roared.

Aki refused to look at him. "It was only a kiss. And then that. I.. stopped him."

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

Hearing no answer from her, his anger went through the roof and he savaged her, ignoring her screams and cries.

–

They laid on the bed, panting for breath.

Warmth disappeared from his body.

Kyoya opened his eyes and found Aki inching away from him.

It was dawn and light was spilling in from the slightly ajar curtains.

In the dim light, he was able to see the bruises and hickeys all over her pale body.

He felt guilt creeping up.

He had taken his jealousy and anger on her. He knew his brother loved Aki. He knew it from the start. He didn't do anything and Akito made his move.

It wasn't her fault.

It wasn't.

And he hurt her.

"Aki.."

Kyoya reached out to touch her.

Aki got up.

"You should leave. Your flight is in a few hours. Don't be late."

She closed the door on Kyoya.

–

Kyoya was in France.

He was still thinking about what he did.

They haven't spoken since that day.

"Ootori-sama, the meeting starts in 30 minutes."

Kyoya nodded at the man who then bowed and left.

An alert tone rang from his laptop. Kyoya checked and saw an email from Aki.

_Subject: Farewell_

_Attachment (578KB)_

Dreading about what's inside, Kyoya opened it.

A new window popped out and a scanned form was in view.

It was a half-filled form, form to file for divorce.

Kyoya couldn't move.

* * *

What should the next chapter be? Continuation of this chapter? Or something else? :D

Thanks for the reviews, guys! :D


	20. Farewell II

She was still in that house. In that very house where he had hurt her.

Kyoya was slightly happy but then remembered that she was only there to keep up appearances until their divorce is settled.

He didn't want it to end.

He knew a simple apology won't make up for what he did.

He also knew he couldn't hold fancy parties, or romantic dinners to woo her heart again.

She wouldn't like that, and he too, hate things like that.

–

"I'm home."

There was no reply, but he knew she was there.

She didn't talk to him or even acknowledged his presence.

–

It was depressing to know that she didn't want to be touched by him.

He took one step forward and she took one step back.

Rejection.

By his own wife.

It was probably the first time in life that Ootori Kyoya felt rejection.

–

She was sleeping in the guest room.

Again.

Kyoya felt hurt, even though he had no right to, not after what he did to her.

It was way past midnight, before he gathered the courage to go to her room.

Aki was sleeping peacefully.

Trembling slightly, Kyoya reached out his hand and touched her hair gently.

Making sure Aki was asleep, he climbed into the bed and quietly held her from behind.

Aki was still sleeping peacefully.

He was only lying his arms softly around her. He didn't want to wake her up.

Feeling the warmth and the sense of security that he didn't get to feel in a long time, Kyoya fell asleep straightaway.

Aki opened her eyes after she heard his soft snores.

She touched his fingers delicately,

"What are you doing, idiot?" she whispered.

–

The rest of the days were filled with silence.

Everything was normal, and not normal.

It was like any other day, but not a single word was exchanged between them.

Every night Kyoya would creep into her bed after he thought she was asleep and wake up to find her gone from the bed in the morning.

And Aki didn't say anything.

Kyoya took it as a consent to continue.

–

Kyoya laced his hand with hers.

Aki was holding up her book with the other hand.

Nobody comes over to this isolated side of the library and he was grateful for this little privacy.

Aki didn't move.

Wanting more, he lifted up her hand and placed a kiss on it.

She didn't look at him, but she closed her hand on his.

Things are improving.

–

She was making some pie.

Kyoya could tell from the smell of blueberries.

He watched Aki roll the paste over and over again.

Inching closer, Kyoya wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

She jumped slightly in his embrace, but continued working on her pastry.

Kyoya hugged her tighter from behind and kissed her neck.

–

Kyoya had a bad dream.

Aki was walking down the aisle again.

But it wasn't him at the end.

It was Akito.

He woke up with a start and panicked, hands reaching out, trying to feel that Aki is still there.

A cold hand touched his face.

Aki was staring straight at him for the first time in a while.

It was also the first time in a while that she touched him.

Kyoya pulled Aki into his embrace, securing the warmth he had in his embrace.

–

Aki was touching him again.

And Kyoya couldn't be happier.

He savoured her every touch.

Her small hands ran fingers through his hair.

Her fingers traced his lashes and the contours of his face.

He felt her finger slide across his nose, brushed against his cheeks and traced his lips.

He laid his head on her lap, eyes closed.

–

They still weren't talking, but they were touching each other again.

And to Kyoya, it was good enough for now.

Afterall, silence spoke more words than real words spoken.

* * *

It's probably just me, but I like silence. It's the silence that makes things more meaningful. I feel that if you love each other enough, you don't need a lot words to communicate.

Also, I'm sorry this took so long! I already had this chapter written, honestly. I just didn't have the time to upload it.


End file.
